Questions
by Eliptical
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are walking around the square when they are interrupted by two of their youngest "fans". Fluff! Oneshot Post mockingjay/pre epilogue


**A keeta fluff, written in a different POV. Sort of. **

**_Title_****: Questions  
****_Summary_****: Katniss and Peeta are just beginning to "grow back together", and are out in town together when they get asked some embarrasing questions by a few adorable people  
****_Disclaimer:_**** I own _N0THING!_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The pair - an odd couple, if you could call them that - walked side by side down from the cobble-stone path from the Victor's Village where they lived. The boy seemed happy, a soft smile upon his face, his blonde curls shifting across his forehead when he moved, half-exposing the scars that slash across his pale skin.

The girl could qualify as completley opposite - with the exception of the scars that matched his'. Her choppy, slightly tangled, dark brown hair was pulled back in a loose braid down her back. She had on a worn-out leather jacket, a canvas sack in her hands, a bow slung over her shoulder. The boy tries talking to her, shifting the bag of flour he carries to his other shoulder. She responds to his comment with a scowl, making him laugh.

~~O0o.|.o0O~~

A small girl and even smaller boy, no older than seven, sit in the candy shop window - the store beneath their home, peering out at the teenagers walking over to the bakery.

"Do you know who dat is?" asks the boy, the younger one of the two.

The girl nods, her eyes wide. "Mhm" she murmurs.

Their blonde hair was very curly, a family trait, unlike most of the merchant children, whose hair usually fell in golden waves around them.

"It's Katniss and Peeta!" the girl cheers.

The two children were _enormous_ fans of the 'star-crossed lovers' from District Twelve, although, becuase of their age, they didn't quite understand what they did that made them so famous. All they knew was that the two were 'deeply in love' - whatever that meant - and that they saved them from being entered in the reapings when they turned twelve. They knew that they also helped 'take down the Capitol', and all they understood about _that_ was that the Capitol was a bad, bad place and the weird people who lived there actually_ liked_ the Hunger Games. They also helped them get out of District Thirteen, the yucky place that they had to live in for a while.

The two watched in awe as the broken teenagers made their way across the square near their house/shop, stepping into the bakery next door. Once they were out of their sight - and that involved craning their necks and pressing their rosy-cheeks against the window, trying to get a better view. When they were completley gone, which only took a few seconds, the two children ran from the window, nearly crashing into their father who happened to be re-stocking the gumdrops. The boy, who still loved eating candy every chance he got, asked his father for a gumdrop, while his sister rushed upstairs to find their mother.

"Oh, Fine." their father chuckled, handing his son a bright yellow candy.

The boy cheered, since they rarely ever got to eat the treats that their family sold, unless you count swiping candy canes and small chocolate bars when they thought no one was looking.

{~.~.~.~.~.~}

"Momma! Can we go outside? Pwease?" Her hopeful expression made it nearly impossible for the mother to say no.

"Go on ahead. Take your brother, and be careful" she says, returning her attention back to covering a banana in chocolate on her workspace.

**10 minutes later~~**

"Shhhh" she hisses to her little brother, who had started giggling. He claps his hands over his mouth as he follows his older sister around the corner of the shop, crouching by the bakery door, waiting for their heros to come back out.

They do, a few seconds later, and it's evident how Peeta's bag of flour over his shoulder is gone, Katniss's game bag almost completley empty. The children squeal in exitement, watching the pair walk a third of the way across the town center before rushing out themselves, their tiny feet smacking against the red-brick gorund as they go, recieving confused glances from people walking around.

"Katniss! Katniss! Peeta!" the boy shouts as they catch up to them.

The pair turns around, mixed expressions on their faces, - Peeta a mix of delight and suprise, Katniss a blend of distrust and reproach. "Um. . .Hello" Peeta says in a very friendly way. The two blonde children can't stop grinning.

"Uhm...can we help you with something?" Peeta asks them.

The older of the two shakes her head. "Right. I'm Tara and this is Hiro." She says proudly, pointing to herself and her brother. Peeta smiles and nods, beginning to walk to the edge of the square, the two siblings following closely behind. Katniss walks behind them, digging through the contents of her game bag.

Peeta stops and sits down on the bench at the edge of the square, Tara and Hiro sitting down next to him. Katniss sits crossed - legged in front of them, leaning against a large rock, plucking the feathers off a plump wild turkey.

"So, what can we help you with?" Peeta asks them again, and he sees the exitement in their bright blue eyes.

"We awe big fans" Hiro says proudly.

Peeta chuckles, ruffling Hiro's hair. "I can see that" Tara smiles. He was nicer than she'd expected!

She looked down abruptly at Katniss, who looked a bit gloomy as she picked the feathers off the bird. Oh no! would if she was lonely for them not talknig to her! "Y-You too, Katniss!" Tara blurted. Katniss looks up at the girl, confusion sweeping across her scarred face. "Um...Thanks?" she mutters, then goes back to the bird.

"Katniss, be friendly" Peeta teases. Katniss scowls at him.  
Tara giggles.  
"Are you maweed?" Hiro asks them, his eyes wide. Katniss jerks her head to look at him. She scowls at the six-year old. "No"she nearly spits. Hiro looks unaffected by her hostile tone, then laughs. "But momma and daddy talk like that too!" he manages to get out in between fits of giggles. Peeta smiles at him. Kids are so cute.

Hiro frowns after a moment. "Are you _gonna_ get maweed?" he asks them, still frowning thoughtfully. Peeta glances over at Katniss before answering the boy. "We're not sure yet, Hiro." he seems satisfied with this answer and nods.

"Are you gonna have babies?" Tara asks matter-of-factly. Katniss blushes and concentrates a little too hard on the turkey, but Peeta just laughs. "Problably not until we get married" he whispers to the girl.

"I heard that!" Katniss scowls at Peeta, who is grinning back. Tara giggles again.

She continues asking him questions, such as "can I see your fake leg?" or "what's your favowit kind of cake?"

Somewhere between questions about cupcakes and Buttercup, Katniss pulls Peeta aside. "Do you think it's weird that she keeps asking you all these questions?" she asks him irritably.

Peeta grins mischeviousley. "Why, are you jealous?"

"No!" she snaps through gritted teeth, but her blush was evident.

Peeta laughs and returns to the children.

***2 hours later****

"_Taarrraaa, Hiirrroooo!_"

Both siblings look up to the source of the call; their house. "That's momma" Tara says. She hopps off the bench, holding Hiro by the hand. "Thank you!" she tells Peeta and Katniss, giving them each a hug. Hiro does the same. Peeta smiles at them, watching them dart across the brick of the town square back to the shop they lived above.

Peeta smiles softly, do doubt remembering (if he could) when he was that age, problably with Delly, following the same routine. "When do you think Delly will move back?" he asks Katniss.

She glances up at him, then over at the children who dissapear into their house. "Problably soon. She can't stay away" she muses. She shivers slightly, the cool air of early spring brushing against her skin. Peeta stands up, helping her up after him. She winces when she puts weight on her leg.

Peeta immedietly looks smug. "I told you your leg was hurt" he says.

"I'm fine" Katniss insists, forcing herself to walk normally.

"You're not" He says firmly. She pauses a few feet away, considering what she should do.

Before she can think of something to say, she's literally swept up in Peeta's arms. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck. "Peeta!" she cries, suprised. He laughs, shifting his arms to hold her more comfortably. She scowls at him as he starts walking, but dosen't try to squirm out of his arms. They walk back to her house in silence, afterwards which he ices and takes care of her leg. They curl up together at night, snuggled close against the cold.

What they didn't know was there were two prying children watching them until they dissapeared into their home.

* * *

**:) just an expririment, playing with the having kids discussion/having fans/jealousey/sick things combined.**

**&&&_Review Plz!_&&&**


End file.
